Electronically controlled valve assemblies are utilized in the aerospace industry to control the flow and delivery of fluid through various aircraft systems. For example, conventional direct drive servovalves convert relatively low power electrical control input signals into a relatively large mechanical power output. During operation, pressurized fluid enters the direct drive servovalve and, based upon the control input signals, the servovalve drives a fluid actuator to operate variable-geometry elements such as those associated with an aircraft.